


故事讲慢一点

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·这是一个沙雕故事……·写着玩自娱自乐的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好歹也算个中篇……不放出来跟没写一样。毕竟这篇也是被催更过的2333顺手补档。

01.  
假设这个世界真的存在能支配人命运的神呢？

“上帝耶稣是一个伟大的创世写手，他曾经向我们传授过他在创造西方的写作经验，写的非常好，但同样，我们也不能小看伏羲与女娲惊人的创造能力，曾创造出我们所在的这个存在时间最为悠久稳固的东方世界的基础，正是因为他们这些神仙写手的存在，才有我们现在看到的这样不断被先人完善的世界。”

 

“而我们作为新一代的神写手，最重要的就是不能让我们笔下的人物脱离他们的性格与身处环境来继续故事，我们必须要有职业操守，要肩负起以造福人类为终生目标的责任，树立起伟大的神写手形象，建立并维护和谐文明的人类社会。”

窗外正是春光灿烂，百鸟争鸣的好时节，斑驳的树影落在窗前，带着暖意晃乱了冰冷的温度，金博洋在下午两点钟听着文学院著名导师的讲座，一贯好学的他因为昨天晚上心血来潮通宵熬夜品读创世写手耶稣的经典名作，导致他今天有点昏昏欲睡。

他放下刚拿在手中的妙语笔，合上专属每个神写手独一无二的生花薄，揉了揉有些发疼的眼睛，撑着下巴勉强地继续听讲。

“现在是新时代，我们笔下的人类都进入到了新的时期，说真的我不禁佩服到底是哪个职业神写手的脑洞，竟然能让人类快速发展到如此地步，用互联网吸引其他写手到他们那里穿着马甲乱编故事，要不是只有用妙语笔写进生花薄才能生成新的人生，这世界怕不是要乱了。”

为现在复杂乱来的神写手界现状担忧的导师感慨过后，凭空用手指点了一下，便变出了一杯茶，抿了几口又继续讲下去。

 

“你们这些神写手啊，要积极考取化世资格证，要给人类社会多加点新的生命与故事，按照个人的风格丰富一下人类世界，悲的就要有道理，喜的要讲情理，这不得不说隔壁地区就有个很厉害的神写手，写的特别好，感情也特别到位，多次入选最佳编写人生奖。”

金博洋听到这里实在是控制不住一直往前倒的脑袋，他用力的摇了摇头，觉得自己今天脑袋不清醒，不适合听讲座，他私下打了个响指，化出个蓝色千纸鹤，给金杨发了个快讯通知他等下到图书馆汇合，挥了挥手将面前摆好的书跟笔打包好，将其折叠成如冰块一般大小，随即放进了口袋里，趁着导师没注意，静悄悄地从后门走了。

导师又抿了口茶，“当然了，我们现在自然也有好的神写手……我看看，噢，对，他今天也来听课了，我刚还看到他了，小金呢？”

导师站起来环顾了一下四周，眼前全是陌生的新来写手的脸庞，学生们正一脸茫然地看着他。他没看到印象中本来在后面坐着的少年，心里纳闷。

“金博洋呢？”

 

穿过雕着繁复花纹的拱门，金博洋向着神界图书馆的方向走去，午后的阳光落在屋顶琉璃瓦上，折射出的光变得晶莹剔透，金博洋抬头往上看了一眼，被烈日晃了一下眼睛。

作为一个职业神写手，金博洋平日最喜欢泡在图书馆里钻研自己笔下的人物，他性格比较单纯，写出来的人生都是纯粹温暖的故事，还喜欢写一些天才与科学家的人生，以至于经常在开讨论交流会的被提点出来塑造的人物过于美好，不真实。

可是大千世界明明无奇不有，大多数神写手都倾向于描写戏剧性的人生，什么这一秒他还爱她，下一秒就移情别恋啦，什么那一刻查出来得了癌症下一刻就发现是误诊啦，他不擅长写爱情人生，弯弯曲曲圈圈绕绕的感情他都搞不懂也不明白，因此也十分佩服专爱写爱情故事的隋文静，还屡次获得了最佳爱情编剧奖，金博洋抱着他获得的最佳描写剧情奖瑟瑟发抖。

 

不过他还是执迷不悟地打算往一条风格走下去，看着乖巧的小孩性格可比谁都倔强。

 

踏进神界图书馆，一股清风扑面而来，金博洋站在门口惬意享受了会在闷热春天里难得的凉意。也不知道是谁提议要将神界的天气与人类社会一同设有春夏秋冬，还美曰其名要跟国际接轨，要让神写手们都用心体会一下人间情景与情感以便更好的写出有趣真实的人生，许多职业神写手都抱怨着这根本不能体现身为神灵的选择自由和与众不同。

不过金博洋没什么太大意见，他唯一有意见的就是神界图书馆居然没能与人类社会接轨，要知道在浩如烟海的书籍里凭着低级检索法术找到想要的书是很困难的。

毕竟这个藏有纵横千古先人名著的地方一向被职业神写手们供为圣地，能在这里和寻找得到的心仪已久的书籍资料待上三天三夜是每个神写手至高无上的荣耀，人类世界至今的繁荣昌盛千姿百态，与称职的神写手们的勤奋密不可分。

金博洋无疑是最勤奋的那一个，隔三差五就跑来图书馆看书写字，他心血来潮在昨天通宵读完厚如板砖的耶稣创世三部曲，今天早上从图书馆爬起来的时候感到头昏脑涨。

图书馆没管理员，自由开放，大家都是成年神灵，不用别人管，都会自己学会遵守秩序。金博洋心里默数着哪一道门哪一扇窗旁边第几个书架是原来放着三部曲的位置，找到后将三本书放过去，放进去的时候一闪，再定睛放眼一看，眼前的书架上空空如也。

所以说到底为什么将书架的书设为隐藏模式！借书跟还书都要靠缘分才能找到摆放的位置好吗！

 

02.

金博洋明面上波澜不惊，在看到旁边跟他刚接触到这种操作一样崩溃的同学院同学时报以鼓励的微笑。他到处溜达了一圈，觉得等金杨来找他的时候可以随便看一本书打发时间，然后他停下了步伐，用检索法术随机地从一个区域拿了一本。

选中的书籍像是跳着欢快的舞蹈晃晃悠悠地向金博洋飞去，金博洋正打算接住，突然就被附带着的另外一本碰巧砸中了脸蛋。

怎么回事，怎么还多带了一本？难不成还有番外？

金博洋一脸懵地将打到他脸上落下来的书接住，原来是一本印着蓝色花纹的本子，看上去好像是谁的生花薄。

我在图书馆里拿到了一本别人的生花薄？？随地乱扔也不带这样扔的吧？

金博洋赶紧看了眼自己所在的区域，上面龙飞凤舞的书法明确的向他表示这里是外国文学区。

国外的？金博洋好奇地翻开了第一页打算看看确认一下作者的身份，看不懂没见过的文字顿时让他明了。噢，的确不是同一个世界的。

那为什么他会不小心把它引来啊？金博洋满腹疑惑，皱着眉头，想起了有关图书馆的传说，据说在东方还是唐代时期的时候，邻国过来与我朝神界进行了一场友好的会晤，而远方而来的友人，和众多我朝神写手共同讨论了三天三夜，交流了许多那个时期的写作心得，并写下许多美丽的传说与故事。

而为了纪念两界跨世纪的友谊，我朝决定在图书馆设了一个交流结界，让隔壁的神写手偶尔将自己的生花薄跨洋分享自己的脑洞，并且邀请一同联文撰写，设定人生。不过在这之前双方发生了一些脑洞意见不合的事情导致关系差点破裂，所以这个交流结界也已经被人遗忘。

当然，只有获得化世资格证的职业神写手才有资格写下人类的一生，并且只有当妙语笔写到生花薄上才能生成故事，金博洋觉得自己真是千年一遇的人才，这传说也能落到他身上成真。不过既然有人邀请他联文，拿到了就要尽自己对人类世界的责任，金博洋兴冲冲地摊开生花薄，准备拿起妙语笔写下去。

 

下了个翻译法术，生花薄里的人生开头是：柚子，一位职业花滑运动员，曾获得多次奖项，在荣誉满载而归之后光荣退役。

 

诶，有意思，他居然还能遇到这种故事，金博洋咧嘴一笑，花滑运动员？他好少写过这种题材，在别人都幻想出物品成精设定的时代，他觉得专注于描写城市发展的自己都有点落伍了。

不过故事发展的太快，好像人的一生就这样被说完了，生花薄的化世已经在原作者的笔下生效，这位柚子先生似乎已经是人间的一员了。

那要是这样，该多孤独啊？什么都已经叙述完，没写到他的成长，也没写到他的成功，一下子就退役完成人生的一个目标了。

故事为什么不讲慢一点？  
人生为什么不慢一些？

患有描写强迫症的神写手金博洋咬着笔头冥思苦想地想了一会，就往开头写了下去。

他这样写到：但柚子在职业生涯里遇到了一个竞争对手，一个一直在追逐着他的竞争对手，他们一在直相互鼓励一起前行。

 

金博洋又想了会，决定要写成励志竞技体育人生的剧情文，至于那个竞争对手的名字……

就叫天天吧，好随意。

反正对方起的柚子名字也挺随便的。


	2. Chapter 2

03.

在金博洋还冥思苦想地怎么继续这篇励志人生故事的时候，金杨终于根据那只飞的太低以至于被他不小心踩到脚下的千纸鹤里头的信息过来找他了。看到金博洋面前摊开的明显不属于他自己的生花薄，金杨诧异地出声。

“哟，换了个新的？终于舍得换掉那本被你翻来写去破旧的生花薄了？”金杨看的出来这本是新的，并且封面上的过分华丽的花纹根本不符合金博洋的审美选择，金博洋还在低头写着什么暂时没理他，同样身为神写手的金杨表示非常理解，灵感一来即使神界爆炸都要抢着在生花薄上写完一笔。

金杨想起上次金博洋写的入神掉进镜花水池的那一天，眼睛都被水糊的睁不开还不忘保护着笔跟薄继续写下去，路过的文学院导师看了后一个劲的夸他尽责敬业。

妙语笔是神写手的魂，生花薄就是神写手的魄，二者离了手，怎么都难受。这一点金杨自叹没有谁能比金博洋更能诠释这些话。

 

不过话说回来，金杨倒是很好奇金博洋在写什么，虽然金博洋因为自己过于傻白甜的神灵经历，每次写的故事几乎千篇一律，导致他在写其他故事非常困难，但好在描写的剧情总能挽救俗气的套路，在金博洋技术流一条路走到直的情况下能让他成为神界有名的神写手，让人非常佩服。金杨次次看金博洋的故事都看的有滋有味，觉得那么细致的描写不去向隋文静拜师写感情戏可惜了。

但俗话说耶稣给你关了一扇窗，你就得自己写出个门来，否则就是让人幻灭的宅写手，金杨觉得金博洋不能就一直关着窗一直走到黑，他总得换个文风改变自己，否则怎么做一个全能型的完美偶像呢？

 

金杨觉得有必要拯救一下未来之星，他想提议金博洋就着这个新的生花薄写个新的故事，能跟封面一样把感情戏写的花里胡哨的最好了，好过像往常一样设定的人类都一心为大爱而牺牲小爱做个社会的螺丝钉奉献一生，与有着共同理想的结发妻子携手同行；又或者是专心致志地朝梦想前进，与心爱的妹子错过孤独终老。

他至今都想不明白为什么金博洋会热衷于这种设定。

 

金杨刚想开口，金博洋就暂时写完了一段。小孩满意地露出了小虎牙，收起了独属于他的蓝色妙语笔，金杨迫不及待地想要看了。

 

“搞定了？这么快？”金杨挑眉道，心想速度这么快到底有没有仔细想过噢。

“还没呢，这是联文，我写一段，还得寄回去给人家继续写呢。”金博洋冲金杨笑道，他早就注意到金杨了，只是沉浸在自己的世界里没空理他，他想完了大纲与人物设定后就灵感爆发地写了下去，也没怎么用特定的写作手法与炫技的描写，他觉得这个故事没必要太做作，除了人的名字简单随意了点，其他都是加了他真情实感认真写的。

他还在图书馆里查询了些有关花滑运动员的相关设定，发现原来这项运动在人类世界里还挺小众，神写手们写的也挺少，但冰雪与艺术的结合让金博洋觉得非常有意思。

 

金杨提问能不能有幸观摩，刚写完心中所想有些神气的金博洋准了。

于是故事就是这样子的：  
“柚子，一位职业花滑运动员，曾获得多次奖项，在荣誉满载而归之后光荣退役。

但柚子在职业生涯里遇到了一个竞争对手，一个一直在追逐着他的竞争对手，他们一直相互鼓励一起前行。

他对那位竞争对手一直念念不忘。”

金杨在看到这句话的时候突然兴奋了一下，一般这种落笔的人的感情绝对不简单！天总啊你终于醒悟了啊！居然还能写出这种！他按耐住心中莫名其妙的情绪，又继续看下去。

“一直念念不忘那位名叫天天的竞争对手的勾手四周跳。那是多么的完美，惊艳，仿若天赐一般是送到众人面前的惊喜，少年的跳跃又高又远，仿佛飞起的蝴蝶即将展翅而去，这让柚子分外兴奋，因为他预感到少年将会开启一个新的花滑时代，并会带着足够资格的战书向他而来，他们即将会一同在一个竞争赛场上争夺，并追逐自己的梦想从容前进。

但真正的故事要从他们初遇的时候讲起，他们一个十七岁，一个十四岁，还是年轻且拘谨的年岁，天天那时候还没正式跟柚子成为竞争对手，他只是在赛场观摩着已经被奉为偶像的华丽表演，便暗暗下定决心，一定要不断努力，成为像柚子一样优秀的运动员。”

情节扩展的有条有理，情感也处理的恰当好处，人的经历又丰富了许多，把本来能一句话概括的人生又添加进了许多细节，金杨微笑地看完了已经写到他俩第一次一起站在同一个赛场的故事情节，并表示，故事出乎意料的励志且感人，果然还是天总的文风。

 

“为什么加进去的主人公要叫天天？为什么他俩老是你看我的表演我看你的表演却没有互动？”

作为第一位读者的金杨非常疑惑并向亲爱的作者大人发出爱的询问，对此，金博洋认真地跟他解释说此天天非天天我，他只是一时兴起配合着原作者起了个不违和的名字，下了笔才觉得不太好，但妙语笔一旦落下去了内容就不能再更改，他只好硬着头皮按这个名字继续写下去了。

不过金博洋表示尽管写的真情实感，但他绝对不会带入自己的情感到人物中去，这是作为神写手的大忌，要是陷下去了，就很难保持理智继续写下一个人生。

 

“竞争对手要怎么多互动？而且他俩一个是前辈一个是后辈，还不同国，怎么常交流？”金博洋倒是很奇怪金杨的重点居然是这个，重点难道不是他描写的比赛有多刺激多励志吗？为此他还加了其他的人生，以丰富这个花滑故事，让那位柚子先生的人生充满传奇色彩，不过他目前似乎有让另一位主人公天天独立出去再扩写细节的想法，一旦写到令人兴奋的点时作者总是情难自禁。

啊，即将创造一位注定耀眼夺目的运动员的一生，真是无比的荣幸，查资料了解并发现了交流结界后，在决定继续往私下自夸自己设定的人物和商业互夸别人笔下人物的路上走如脱缰的马儿不回头的金博洋愉快地将手上的生花薄放进结界里去。

 

04.

金杨惊讶于原来这本生花薄真的不是金博洋的，出声道。

“我以为你说联文是在开玩笑，那个传说谁还记得啊！被你捡到的概率这么小，真的，绝了。”

“你知不知道原作者是谁啊？肯定是隔壁神界的神写手，不过只写了一句话，都看不太出风格。”

金博洋表示无奈，他被砸中的时候他也愣住了啊，谁知道他怎么人在馆中走，薄从天上来。

“没关系，谁都好，用心写下去将人的故事完成就行。”

 

黄昏已至，星辰初上，作为一位全能型能驾驭各种人生题材的神写手羽生结弦，此刻还在书房里埋头赶稿，星灯的暖光落在书桌上，照亮了纸上的人生。

揉了揉写的酸痛的手，他突然发现那本不久前往交流结界投放的生花薄有了回应，华丽花纹的本子从半空中落到书桌上，崭新程度与旁边写的破旧的生花薄形成鲜明对比。

羽生结弦很开心。当初他在用这本生花薄定人生的时候，人的名字没想太多，取的非常简单，但却用寥寥几句话给定了一个目标，写下了结局似的开头。虽然这样对人来说未免有些残酷，明明真实存在丰富多彩的人生原来是可以用一句话轻描淡写地概括，无论如何都是叫人叫用心创作的神写手伤感的。

但妙语笔落下去的时候羽生结弦才反应过来，完了，赶稿赶的头昏脑花，用错笔写成草稿用错本子了，一句话叙述是羽生结弦常用在草稿上的大纲，这也是他能准确掌握住人生大概方向并合理发展的原因。  
妙语笔写下去已经不能再更改，因习惯先写一句话大纲的羽生结弦万分后悔，这都写到了生花薄上，留下柚子先生孤零零的一个人可怎么办哟。

可是羽生结弦发现其实好像真的能用一句话结束一个运动员的竞技生涯，还真的没什么好写的样子，没了最重要的灵感的羽生结弦不甘心，自己写不下去，就让别的厉害的神写手来帮他一起完成吧。于是他想到了传说中的联文，满怀希望地渴望能将柚子选手拯救，他在投进结界后许愿要找一个跟他一样出色的神写手。

不过他想起结界已经被大多数人遗忘，作为有职业操守的神写手实在不应该将别人的人生交到没有办法得知有没有别的神写手写的地方，羽生结弦有些崩溃，觉得自己真的是傻了，脑袋不清醒，所以他拼命祈祷能有回复。

哪怕一个标点符号也行啊！只要能得到一点回音生花薄就能自动回来，羽生结弦想只要它能回来，他就自己爆肝给柚子先生逆转乾坤写出惊世人生，再也不随便投放了，这一点都不负责任。

“啊……明明是想让柚子先生遇到不同地区的人的。”

因为写作背景的不同，笔下的人类在自己地区写到遇见外国人的时候都要统一登记汇报，请求相关设定支援，否则就难免会出现别的地区的人接触到笔下人物性情变化的情况，比如什么老外到了这个国度就彻底变成老铁一口东北腔啊，学会了官方语言连国际话都不会说啊，都是一定程度理论上不符合特定人物背景下人物性格的设定，不过那又怎么办呢，现在人类世界都在全球化，大家都是相亲相爱的一家人，出现这样已经不奇怪了。

如果羽生结弦想让柚子接触到外国友人并且不脱离现实的话就得采取联文的方式，只能让遇到的人的作者用真实的背景来描写叙述才能更好地高质量完成故事。

于是在某一个午后，隔壁的神写手金博洋与跨海的羽生结弦进行了第一次联文，并达成了拯救故事单薄的柚子选手的共识。


	3. Chapter 3

05.

羽生结弦打开了面前的生花薄，打算看看对方是不是真的如他所愿回了个标点符号，随即惊讶地发现对方为柚子先生续写了一大段人生，将本来一句话就能结束的故事讲慢了许多。

对方从柚子选手的成长开始讲起，还加了个新的角色，羽生结弦看了新的内容，眼前一亮。

哇呜，这位神写手太厉害了！故事写的真有趣！唯一的问题大概是这位天天选手实在是过于专注自己的比赛了，没看到柚子先生一直在靠近你吗？

怀着要让柚子先生终生不孤单的信念的羽生结弦决定不能任由这样发展下去，他必须要发挥自己描写情感的绝佳功底为柚子打开新世界的大门。

故事不能这么写，除了眼前的路还要在意到身边的人。要有真情实感，创造的人生要彻底负责，喜怒哀乐样样来一次才能美满幸福，这是身为神写手的终极目标。

羽生结弦想到这认同的点点头，开始低头动笔，边写还觉得越来越有趣，看来不得不启动其他地区的结界来国际联文了。

不搞则已，一搞惊人。当初耶稣和女娲不也这么写的吗？一个动笔就惊天动地创造了世界，他们这些神写手也应当有如此魄力。

在这个方面上，羽生结弦先生也是非常严格的。

好的，那么羽生结弦要开始创作了——

我的柚子先生一定要很厉害，无比坚持，在布满荆棘的路上无敌不寂寞，给个外貌加持不骄傲，再给点天赋前途无量，人生不易却要继续努力。

在花滑界里有很多竞争对手，各有千秋，但是柚子必须心无旁骛才能有所成就，在赛场不能随便走神，全神贯注。

太像个神话会不够真实，即使是想要完美也不可以随便乱写呀。鲜花掌声与磨难挫折都要有，才能成为真正的强者。

不过，人生既然被扩写了，遇到的人也是有趣的呢。

啊，天天选手似乎很可爱啊……小虎牙什么的……也很坚强……技术型的人才？但是以前明明设定的表演也很精彩呀……风格怎么越走越偏了……

要不要这么励志啊……被裁判压分，又要在残酷艰难的社会环境竞争中脱颖而出，还要面对其他事情，还是能站在领奖台上如愿以偿，这真的要设定成为一个励志文的主人公吗？

感觉两个人都在闪闪发光相互吸引呢……有种命运般注定的相逢的感觉。

诶柚子先生你为什么要离天天这么远，他这么可爱，同样努力又有天赋，在人群里发亮，不考虑靠近一点点？

漂亮的勾手四周跳！这高度！这远度！简直要夸一夸！柚子作为前辈快上去给这位明日之星一个鼓励加拥抱！

交集绝不能就此打住，多参加点比赛多同台，体育竞技是一项光荣又残酷的项目，一笔下去可以带过，却不能错过每一个细节。

柚子先生争口气多接触天天选手……多学习学习，多用些贴近距离的动作，要温和，要体贴。

羽生结弦满意地落下了笔，在成功拉进柚子先生与天天选手的距离之后，他将生花薄合上，虔诚地默念。

他信神明，尽管自己就是，所以他信自己。

希望一切都向好的方向发展。羽生结弦如此默念，我会为此努力。

人生可以就这么美好。

他将生花薄放进结界里，想了想，最后又递了张纸条。

没有署名，只是用普通的笔写了一句话。

“感谢这位朋友的描写，请一定要让他们幸福。”

作为什么关系一起幸福呢？

彼此相互激励的竞争对手？好朋友？好兄弟？

好像都不能满足羽生结弦想要的效果。幸福这个词太玄乎，他的幸福就是创造别人完美的人生，那么作为一名运动员呢？作为一个真的存在的人类呢？

奖牌？或者是，终生相伴的伴侣？

羽生结弦陷入了沉思。说实话，他也不知道为什么自己在写小纸条的时候会用幸福这个词。大概是因为这是形容人类美满的词语吧，是褒义词，是很好的词语。

没有人不喜欢美满幸福的故事，哪怕是勾勒生死轻易决定别人人生的神写手们，也是很向往。美好的结局就像神界天边的云彩，漂亮，永恒，念念难忘。

可是我们如此残酷地续写人类的故事，支配他们的人生，到底能得到什么？我们的使命是如此，却不能就此浑浑噩噩地写下去。

能得到什么呢？

06.

隋文静觉得最近金博洋不太对劲。

她在看到某人经常在图书馆里对着一本在她眼里觉得花里胡哨的生花薄边写边傻笑的时候如是想到。

她最近完成了手头下负责编写爱情线的剧本，连生花薄都换了几册，纯属是为爱发电一样爆肝创作，抛去了某些狗血剧情，隋文静还是觉得自己又完成了新的突破，尽管人类世界的爱情或多或少都有些相似，但相遇的方式可以各种各样，她跳开了以往的束缚，编写了一见钟情与命中注定的相遇模式，虽然还是有些老套，可人不一样，故事也会不一样。

有的人会藏住心里的白月光，不敢言说；有的人会追逐眼前的红玫瑰，誓不罢休。

千千万万不过追求美满的人生，擅长编写爱情的隋文静喜欢这种，极少写令人痛到撕心裂肺的剧情。

编写每个人类的人生基本上都会涉及描写感情，隋文静平日里接的最多的就是金博洋笔下故事的感情支线，因为后者在这个方面实在是苦手，每次隋文静看到对方的大纲都觉得惨不忍睹。

这年头还有这么剧情流的故事……简直纯情的看不下去……天天啊可长点心吧……你写的是真人不是脑洞啊……

但隋文静却发现金博洋这次没有找她写感情支线了，让她心生疑惑，摸不着头脑。

是谁接了续写爱情的锅？是什么让金博洋一边写一边笑成花？真是奇闻，难道生活已经到处有惊喜了吗？

隋文静想找金杨问，金杨听完后摸着下巴沉思了一秒，抬头认真地回复道。

“别担心，咱们家天天只是在跨国交流感情，做神仙嘛，总有堕入凡尘的时候。以前织女太太不也这样，七情六欲，很诱惑的。”

隋文静似懂非懂地点点头。

“可不对啊，天天都没有找我问怎么写感情，自己就能开窍了？”

“嗯……毕竟灵感跟爱情一样像龙卷风，来了挡也挡不住。”

居然还挺有道理……隋文静勉强信了金杨一本正经地胡说八道。她开始分析最近金博洋的不正常行为，发现意外的符合自己常写的一些设定，比如不由自主地傻笑啦，比如经常在不死树下发呆想念啦，甚至半夜还会跑出来感叹不落月亮是多么明亮，隋文静掐指一算，这是得了相思病啊。

她觉得如果就这样去问金博洋，大概会被对方以“深刻体会人物情感融入情景感同身受”的理由回复，但太可疑了，到底最近在写什么才让他变得如此多愁善感……

 

很快隋文静就不用再烦恼了，因为过了几天金博洋就主动跑过来找她，委屈巴巴。

“桶总！对方的神写手把我的人物OOC了啊！！”

在这么发达的现代神仙世界，神界里的神写手都知道这种术语，只有文学院的那些老神仙才一直不怎么认同这种说法，隋文静没太惊讶，只是淡定地喝着茶，接过金博洋给她看的生花薄，看了几页后，差点被呛死。

哟嚯，这叫什么？

这叫励志设定遭遇言情大手的强势攻击，即将变成了八百集人生爱情狗血剧，难怪金博洋惨兮兮地过来求助，对方的攻势太猛，招架不住。

隋文静很想看好戏，但心情还是很复杂。

对方的级别着实太高……脑洞都不敢这么写啊！


	4. Chapter 4

07.

隋文静一拍桌子，将生花薄摊开来认真学习观摩。

让我来捋顺一下这个OOC人生剧本到底写了啥——

首先，柚子先生是一个花滑运动员，天天选手也是，不同国籍，年龄不同，所以按道理来讲，他俩除了竞争对手的设定，顶多是前后辈的关系，应该没有太多交流。

但是，金博洋给天天一个跳跃天赋的加成，让他一跃倾城，结果被柚子先生一见钟情，再见倾心，从此走上了只要同赛场就看着他，只要被采访就会提起他的不归路。

天天选手从小崇拜柚子先生，柚子先生也到处夸天天选手，友好互助共同进步，励志得不能再励志，完全没什么问题。

两位选手的主角光环太强，已经基本超越了隋文静的认知，她还没想过还有这种操作，好好的竞技体育励志故事已经不知不觉走向了奇怪的发展。

我的目光除了停在奖牌荣光上，也停在你身上。天噢这到底是什么爱情套路发展……隋文静觉得这简直换了个画风，并且她居然觉得并没有脱离人物设定和性格继续故事啊？两个人故事的发展都很流畅，情节也丰满，甚至有一种没有对方的存在人生都不完美的感觉，整体还挺带感动人。

“这有什么问题？”隋文静疑惑地问着金博洋。

金博洋眉头一皱，“这发展很正常吗？我本来要让天天历尽艰辛登上人生巅峰的！”

“嗯，挺励志的啊？”

金博洋恨不得把大纲跟设定丢到隋文静面前，“你看！在赛场这么紧张的气氛下，柚子干嘛看着天天？”

“在同一个训练场上看到不是很正常？”隋文静挑眉。

“那为什么柚子会在采访时话痨几分钟里全在讲天天？”

“你别对天天这么没信心好不……优秀的人夸夸怎么了？”

“那、那，那为什么靠这么近？”

“拉近距离是每个人下意识的行为，一般出现这种情况，多数是一种解释。”

“什么解释？”金博洋好奇地瞪大眼睛。

“喜欢你咯。”编写爱情的专家神写手隋文静如此说道。

金博洋突然就被像被噎住了一样，眨眨眼睛没说话。

他觉得很不对劲！他明明没把自己带进故事里！

那为什么会这么在意？

“我是不是写错了？”金博洋陷入了自我怀疑，“这怎么可能呢？”

我怎么可能写出这么流畅又美好的感情呢？我明明……什么都不懂啊。

“有些事情是解释不通的，用心感受就行。”隋文静看着一脸错愕的金博洋，叹气地拍着他的肩膀，“人类的感情很复杂的，分析不通，又百般纠结，我写了这么故事，依旧看不明白。”

等到写出了灵魂，一切都归他们自己掌控，故事和人生已经无法支配，感情由心而生，走向其实合理又必然，毕竟都是真的存在的人，才不是一笔就写透，一句就写完的故事。

所以才要讲慢一点，细心体会品尝人间百态，喜怒哀乐。

“可能对方不想柚子先生孤独吧。他没有给你留下什么吗？”隋文静问金博洋。

金博洋如梦初醒般起身从自己的口袋里翻出那一张小纸条，纸条他被翻来覆去看了很多遍，折痕很明显。

“幸福？”隋文静看到这个词语的时候出声说话。

噢……原来是有预谋的啊。隋文静啧啧摇头。

“想见见对方吗？我有办法！”隋文静冲金博洋眨眼，“就算不能找到名字，找找他在哪个神界地区还是很容易的。”

说罢隋文静就闭上眼口中念念有词，在生花薄上施加寻觅法术，阵阵清风起来，掀开一张张笔迹与书页，微光浮在周围流动，像在找寻什么。

隋文静问金博洋第一句话想跟对方说什么。

金博洋想了想，他这几天已经从生花薄的文字交流里大约猜出对方是什么人，身为神写手推断力还是很强的，但他也很想见见真人。

想把大纲跟设定丢到那个人面前，告诉他本来想写什么样的故事，问他到底会把言情套路写上来了。

问他，金博洋有意向跟他长期合作，有没有兴趣。

问他，一起写更多人生故事，愿不愿意。

思考了半天，金博洋最后开口说。

“第一句话，就，很高兴认识你吧。  
”

08.

像有什么在唤醒他，羽生结弦趴在摆满生花薄的书桌前，听到有声音后揉了揉眼睛，勉强睁开看清眼前一切后羽生结弦下意识地挥手施加法术合上了大开的窗帘。

封闭之外是一片阳光明媚，灿烂夺目。

每天宅在家里完成工作让他有点见不得外头过分热烈的阳光，清醒过后羽生结弦又挥手整理书桌上所有的生花薄，下了法术后封面风格各异的生花薄全都摆好到书柜上，一个默念全都隐藏不见。

如被清空的房间顿时显得空荡荡，羽生结弦平时没什么太多外出活动，别的神写手聚会开脑洞也很少参与，他顶多出来透透气，感受一下神界的四季。

哎，总归不是人间，没有他们写的那么有趣又好看，四月天也没有那么温柔，大雪纷飞也没有那么豪情万丈，神界万年不落的月亮没有人一起看，不死树下的花瓣也永恒到平平无奇。

而柚子先生的世界里总是会存在着天天选手这样的一个小太阳，暖洋洋的，让人移不开眼，他情不自禁地想靠近一点点，想再近一分，在残酷又冰冷的路途上彼此是追逐的光芒，笔下的情节再跌宕起伏，最终也没办法离开主角的命中注定，到了最后写出灵魂，发展已经由不得羽生结弦。

柚子先生在跟他说，他可以自己去寻找与天天选手一起的幸福了，编写的前方与目标，已经为前进铺好道路，往下再艰苦，都有人相伴。

人生逃离了被支配的命运，开始向前奔跑起来，每一步的滑行与跳跃都是如愿以偿的既定轨迹，奔向终点，奔向属于他们的未来。

这不就是他们想要得到的殊荣吗？妙笔生花，纸上人生，写好了众人所知的前情提要，未来却交由他们支配和争取。

我们幻想未来，期望一一实现。但每一点故事还是要脚踏实地慢慢来讲述，才能美满幸福。

写到最后，柚子先生到底是不是喜欢天天选手呢？擅长描写感情的羽生结弦微笑不语，谁也不清楚，但谁都能看得出。

 

故而，写人生也是满足自己的幻想，也是在找自己终生的乐趣。羽生结弦突然明白了一些事情，心情大好，非常想出去溜达，他想起刚刚好像有个跨界信号在召唤他，打了个响指后，他听到一句听不懂的话语。

下法术翻译翻译，是那位跟他一起写故事的隔壁地区的神写手吗？

“很高兴认识你。”

羽生结弦听完愉悦地勾起嘴角。

直觉让他觉得对方是一个很可爱的神写手，从对方的文字里羽生结弦可以看得出对方总是在很认真的写着故事，但羽生结弦总想在他励志的前文后捣乱。

不对，不能算捣乱，他本来就是为柚子先生解除孤独终老的魔咒而来的，本来就是奔着打开新世界大门而来的，本来就是让柚子先生和天天选手一起走到幸福这条路上而来的。

 

毕竟剧本可是我写的，故事也是我写的，我带着一点点私心，暴露后又毫不遮掩。

所以他本来也是会跟对方见面的。

“很高兴见到你。”

羽生结弦笑眯眯地踏进刚打开的跨界通道，准备去见那个人。


	5. Chapter 5

09.

 

“把自己的情感带进故事里是大忌！”金杨语重心长地把生花薄拍到桌上对着金博洋说。

 

金博洋听完有点紧张，他今天特意从头到脚认真打理了一番，昨天收到了那位隔海地区的神写手的见面请求，让他不由得期待又惶恐。

 

期待看到那个人模样，期待那个人的笑容，却惶恐那个人的设定路线不跟自己一致。

 

惶恐那个人的终点并不合自己心意，担心柚子先生与天天选手的故事无法称心如意。

 

莫名其妙地带进了天天的世界里，感受到他的喜怒哀乐，金博洋却有点舍不得结束。

 

夸地区的交流也太苦了。金博洋揉揉自己的脸颊试图让自己清醒后跑到不死树下晃悠悠地走了几圈，在看到了什么似的停下来，低身捡起一片白色花瓣，细嗅还有微淡的芳香，一地落花流水，飞去浸进旁边的镜花水池里，如梦似幻，激起飘荡涟漪。

 

突然一阵风吹起，吹开漫天花落，金博洋定了身形后眨眼看着不死树之下显现的结界，扭曲空间后流光溢彩，花瓣拢在一起，像在藏着什么人，一个响指就轻轻挥散开来，金博洋完全愣在原地，呆若木鸡般看着没见过不认识的神仙从天而降。

 

天噢！这才是神仙吧！太好看了！金博洋沉浸感叹对方如加了滤镜与美颜法术的现身开场，直愣愣地看着眼前人很久很久，手里的花瓣也不知觉地掉落下来，掉到脚下，像敲开了心门。

 

你看看你自己同为神仙……怎么就不能这么好看呢……金博洋顿时痛心疾首地反思自己，后来又进行日常的自我开导，觉得自己开心就行，没什么大不了的。

 

 

“嗨。请问是联文的神写手吗？昨天定的地点是在这里吗？”对方温温和和，冲金博洋一笑，说的话自动翻译进金博洋脑里，惹的他耳朵有点红。

 

呃……跟好看的人聊天，好有心理负担……金博洋捂着脸点点头回应对方。

 

“你好！我是羽生结弦，隔壁地区的神写手，很高兴见到你。”羽生结弦飞身过去靠近金博洋，并向他发起友好会晤握手的邀请。

 

金博洋将颤抖的双手递过去。

 

有种见到了偶像的激动和兴奋。

 

羽生结弦显然不懂金博洋双手过来的举止，愣一会思考了下明白过来，随即笑开后上前热情拥抱着金博洋。

 

啊原来，这位朋友这么热情似火的吗？羽生结弦笑眯眯地抱着措手不及的金博洋，暗自欢喜。

 

“你、你好，我是金博洋。”金博洋以为自己被羽生结弦身上的花香给熏到已经分不清南北，不然怎么会大脑一片空白。

 

两个人介也介绍完了抱也抱过了，放开彼此之后发现没什么话题好说。

 

一瞬间陷入了尴尬的气氛。

 

双方的神话人物不是一个世界的，创世的方式也不同，用的文字也不一样，这么想来，他们之间好像只靠着写柚子先生与天天选手的故事才走在一起。

 

可是，好像已经足够了。

 

 

“对于后来的故事，没有什么想法吗？”羽生结弦直接问金博洋。

 

“最终还是要结束的啊。”金博洋仰头长呼后笑道，“我很满意，已经顺利写出了我想的所有。”

 

鲜花有，挫折有，欢笑与荣耀，哭泣与失败皆奉给自己笔下的人物，作为神写手，已经很幸福。

 

我已经把故事讲慢一点了，尽管再继续也有终结的那一天。

 

“柚子先生会跟天天选手一起走下去的。”金博洋扬唇一笑，“这不是你的心愿吗？”

 

羽生结弦一愣，倒也笑开，“是的。可是，这只是一个阶段。”

 

只是在我们写的故事里的一角。

 

“他们的未来已经交由他们自己续写，我们已经不可控。接下来我们还要编写更多的人生。”

 

两个人停在不死树下，抬头看着落英缤纷花了头花了眼，依旧永恒不衰。

 

“我……”异口同声，同时相视而笑。

 

“你先说吧。”金博洋摆手。

 

“我想说的是，请问，可不可以继续跟我一起写这么多故事。”羽生结弦认真看着金博洋清澈如水的眼睛说道，“我们一起写下的人生，真实实意，不是虚假，可以一起见证他们的未来吗？”

 

每个人类都会生老病死，每个神灵最终也有沉眠的那一天，妙语笔与生花薄最终会随着神灵一同化为星辰碎影，散落天海地北，唯一存在过的是回忆里的人和事，一生记忆不死，一世人灵不灭。

 

但是，即使终有完结灭亡的那一天，把故事讲慢之后，也再也没有遗憾。

 

“你把我的故事续写到美满结局。”羽生结弦眉眼噙着笑意，“接下来的结局，也请要负责。”

 

“你自信我们的想法会走到一起吗？”金博洋问。

 

“为什么不信呢？”羽生结弦前倾笑，“柚子先生与天天选手已经是最好的证明。”

 

一开始，我从没想过结局如愿以偿，只是当你出现了才实现所有心愿。没有你，我写不完这故事。

 

“所以，可以一起走下去吗？”

 

“走到什么时候？”金博洋却笑着这么问。

 

“当我们沉眠时。”

 

 

10.【未被支配的人生】

 

柚子先生最近有个烦恼。在冰场滑行的时候他的目光会不由自主地追寻着一个人看，并且最开始时他是控制不住的，好像是被人支配着，非要移过去一样。

 

但柚子先生觉得根本不需要被人支配着，天天选手已经耀眼夺目到一出场就吸引他全部目光，这是真的，柚子先生表示这就是如此神奇，像是冥冥之中有指引，自己就顺着这指引，到万分契合这轨道，丝毫不偏离，最后什么都按照自己的心意走。

 

如果有一个人一直吸引着你的视线，便想开始好奇他的一切，了解他的所有，想接近他，想靠前去看他的眉眼，想拥抱，想贴近心上的距离，无法控制情不自禁，却不知何起一往而深。

 

柚子先生想，这大概就是无心的沦陷吧。

 

他曾觉得孤独，冰上来来往往擦肩又过，除了那些规则成绩的无情，剩下的温度也所剩无几。头也不回的往前滑，旋转几圈，跳跃几次，一个人的比赛舞台上灯光璀璨，万众瞩目，照不亮背后的辛酸与孤寂。世上不同的人千千万万，都按照各自的人生剧本走过不同的道路，一条路上到底如何相遇一个相似的灵魂，用眼神去对应，用心跳去感受。

 

看起来好像每个人都有交汇点，实际上却是平行线。柚子先生有时会这么觉得，觉得自己和其他人都有着已经规划好的人生未来，走的每一步都像刻意安排，接触的人也机械麻木，走着走着碰触又远离，从没有真正走近过对方的世界。

 

也许是因为，每个人早就命中注定了吧。他们这些人偶尔还是很迷信的，想着万一神灵早早就替他们写完剩下的路呢？他们只需要走下去就可以，不用跳脱也不用担忧，该有的还是会有，得不到的也只能认命。

 

是吗？柚子先生讨厌“认命”两个字。简单的话却像为那些不努力没付出的找到一个完美的借口，没能如愿以偿就被一句命里注定而覆盖其余，实在有些不公平。

 

如果真的有神灵，就不该为他们写下这条路的终点，而是留一道微微发亮的天边，让他们自己去追逐一片光明，创造风景。

 

那么会强大到遇到意外也能坦然处之，柚子先生在看到从天而降意料之外的天天选手时，短暂地失神了会。

 

人生很短又太长，遇到什么人你永远不知道，但可以选择什么人。柚子先生做出了一个让自己都难以置信的选择：他好想走近天天的未来，想看看他到底怎么走的，会遇到什么风景，尽头又是什么。

 

因为他感受到天天就是愿望里跟他有着相似灵魂的那个人，同样站在冰度之上，却总能感受到对方身上的温暖气息，相遇后自己也开始更灿烂起来，笑的越来越开心，对将来充满期望与憧憬。

 

这个吸引一定是命中注定，柚子先生认定就是如此，他的人生一定会有天天选手，过去有，现在有，未来也一定会有。

 

神灵安排的吗？柚子先生抱着拿着小奖牌微微笑着的天天选手，突然觉得很开心。其他烦扰都结束落幕后，遇到你时我最开心。

 

原来确实要遇到一个人才圆满。柚子先生想着那些终归在一起到老的朋友们，曾经很羡慕。有人说人生就会遇到梦想的抉择，事业的折磨，与爱情的降临，最后绝对要体会过一遍，才算真的当过有血有肉有情的人，才算真的有悲欢离合喜怒哀乐。

 

意料之外的无心感应，还是相逢的命中注定？好像都不重要了。

 

因为他已经挣脱了人生的束缚，争取到了很多东西，接下来也想试试契合一次圆满人生的剧本，体会过爱情的降临。

 

不过他们未来的剧本好像连神灵都不敢这么写啊。柚子先生笑着拥抱跟他成为师兄弟的天天选手，对方已经红透了耳朵。

 

因为未被支配的人生已经由他们掌控，未来一切皆有可能，未来的前途无量延长。

 

所有都是未完待续，执笔人不再是神灵，而是自己。柚子先生跟天天选手说，对方看着他笑，“我希望我们一起面对未来。”

 

“要有信心哦。”

 

如今，这未来，正由我们书写。

 

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很沙雕又羞耻23333


End file.
